


dios mio

by superlxnary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlxnary/pseuds/superlxnary
Summary: fawn and kastra meet sombra at walmart





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent fawn what are you doing here. I love you no matter what but you dont belong here sweet prince

fawn and their friend castro were walking around walmart. they went towards the cookie aisle.

 

“dude, we should get some fancy lad snack cakes,” kastra said. fawn nodded absently, not paying attention. “dude. what are you doing.” kastra snatched fawn’s phone out of their hand and saw them scrolling through the google image search for sexy raul esparza. kastra sighed loudly.

 

“why would you do that kastra! that’s private!” fawn whined.

 

“i shouldve known,” kastra said and handed fawn’s phone back to them. fawn frowned and put their phone away. the two of them rounded the corner and gasped as they saw the notorious hacker, sombra. she was standing there trying to decide which kind of oreos to get.

 

“coño bien abiertos!” kastra screamed in her direction. sombra turned towards them, confused. her eyes fell on fawn, who instantly snapped their own neck and fell to the ground lifelessly.

 

“hello?” sombra said.

 

kastra hopped over fawn’s dead body and walked up to sombra. “i want you to kill me.”

 

“well, if you insist!” sombra smiled as she whipped out her gun and shot kastra 47 times in the chest. kastra died.

 

sombra decided to get chips ahoy instead of oreos.


End file.
